Christina (Earth-928.2)
"Christina Run!" --- Christina's birth mother History Foundling Christina was a human child found lost in the woods in Alfheim. How she got there covered in blood not her own, not one knowns. She was found by Faradei a Light Elf that hales from the land of Alfheim. He along with his people have helped Thor and the Asgardians defend the Nine Realms. Christina was 4 and won't speak do to shock, she only said two words to Faradei "Christina run!" Faradei took her home to his wife, Christina the name given, became their adopted child. They rasied her like an elf, like one of their kind. Being an Elf While she growing up happy and love, she started to notice differents between her and the other childern of the Light Elvens. For one thing they had pointed ears but there was many other differences they were stronger, faster, got tried less than she did when running and her sight wasn't has sharp nor her hearing. She didn't know she was human nor that she was at the level of an Olympic athlete, she just felt cumsy and weak. Her father Faradei taught her light elf martial arts at this she did great and was match for any elf except her father who was ther greatest fighter, He taught her how to track, stealth, Markswomanship, Swordswomanship, melee combat and taught her to speak all the languages of the nine realms. Her mother taught her light elf magic which was a mix of Druidic and Mysticism, they had the power to communicate with nature itself. She learn to respect nature in all it's forms and to learn from it. She became a great horse rider and even a bird rider, gaint roc birds lived in peace with the people. Finally she became 18, her father told her about where she came from and what she was. Also he told her she must learn more about her past to be whole, she must go to the home of the Humans a place called Midgard, also called Earth. But first she had to pass a test to get a holy elven object. Quest She first travel to where the Cat Elves, these Elves are smaller than their brethren and ride winged cats as their steed. Earth Powers and Abilities Powers An [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Powerful_Objects Elven magical belt]: The belt gives HawkEye 2099 the powers of Light Elves who possess superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, and reflexes. Additionally, they have a penchant for archery. * Instant Teleportation: A power the light elves don't have, this comes from the belt, the power to transverse time and space, and travel faster than the speed of thought by piercing the fabrics of Infinity and travel to any destination she chooses. *Enhanced Intelligence: She gains the greater intelligence of the elves, which doesn't leave her even without the belt on. *'Extended Longevity: ' Because of her belt Christina, possesses a greatly extended lifespan and ages at a much slower pace than humans. She is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Superhuman Strength:' Because of her belt Christina, possesses superhuman strength. Ordinarily, Christina possesses sufficient strength to lift at least 460 lbs with ease without her belt. However, while using her magic belt, she is able to increase her strength to the point where she can lift up to 30 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Because of her belt Christina, can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Her magical belt and training increase her endurance above that of the finest Olympic athlete. Her lung capacity is so great that she can hold her breath underwater for 3 hours. Christina's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for up to 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Durability:' Because of her belt Christina's body is tougher and much more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. She can withstand powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without being injured. *'Superhuman Agility:' Because of her belt Christina's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Because of her belt Christina's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' In spite Christina's belt increasing her durability, it is possible to injure her. However, because of her belt Christina's metabolism enables her to repair damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than a human is capable of. *Enhanced Senses: Because of the belt she has elf senses, which are above normal human. *Some proficiency in Magic. **Druidic **Mysticism Abilities *'Master Archer:' Due to her training with the Light elves, Hawkeye 2099 is able to fire six arrows faster than the average human can fire six bullets. Hawkeye 2099 is a master archer with extraordinarily fast reflexes, exceptional dexterity, and near-perfect aim. *'Expert Martial Artist': Christina has master light elf martial Arts. *'Weapons Master': Through her elf martial arts training, she has become an expert on all types of weaponry associated with the practice of melee combat. *'Master of Stealth': Her elf training has made her a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. *'Expert Marksman:' Due to her elf training. Hawkeye 2099 almost never misses her targets, 9/10 times she's successful. She has been practicing accuracy since the early days of her life. *Enhanced Swordsmanship *'Expert Vehicular Driver:' She is proficient in driving hover cars, Hover cycles, trucks, jets, helicopters, and motor boats. *'Peak Human Reflexes': Christina's reflexes are honed to such a degree that she has caught one of her own arrows in mid flight after shooting it. She has also been able to dodge point blank gunfire. *'Peak Human Agility': Her agility is greater than that of any normal human acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. Her main phase of movement is Parkour which she uses to find vantage points by scaling cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. She is use to climbing a lot of trees back in Alfheim. *'Peak Human Speed': She can run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. *'Peak Human Endurance': Her endurance is comparable to that of the finest Olympic athlete. Her lung capacity is so great that she can hold her breath underwater for 3 minutes. With belt 3 hours. *'Expert rider': Skilled horse rider. *Forest Adaptation: She was trained by her adopted father Faradei. *'Multilingualism': She speaks all the languages of the nine realms, inculding every tongue on Earth. Strength level Hawkeye 2099 possesses the strength of a normal human female who engages in intensive regular exercise and is able to press lift at least her own body-weight. She is capable of lifting at least 460 lbs with ease. With belt she can lift 30 tons. Weaknesses Hawkeye 2099 possesses all of the weaknesses of a human female (sleep deprivation, fail on lack of air, food etc) though is able to resist them for far longer than average human levels. Also because of the belt she is vulnerable to iron. Also, being struck by an object made of iron, or even holding an iron object, can cause her great physical pain and injury where as a similarly durable and powerful metal might cause her no discomfort at all. Without the belt she looses her elven powers. Paraphernalia 'Equipment:' *'Bow and Arrows:' She typically carries at least one custom bow and an arsenal of arrows- mostly conventional shafts, but some fitted with specialized tips. *'Uniform:' Hawkeye 2099 wears a water and fire retardant suit, it is Eleven. The elven light armor also offers a medium level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts. Normal conventional sharp edged materials like sharp wood, glass, iron, copper and aluminum cannot pierce her suit. The suit also gives some resistance to high temperatures. She carries a voice operated wireless communicator in her right ear. Hawkeye 2099 wears glasses with night vision and thermal vision capabilities and a holo computer. *'Elven Magical Belt': Hawkeye 2099 often wears an elven magical belt kind of like Thor's Belt of Strength, it has the power of Absolute Storage and gives her the powers and abilities of a Light Elf from the land of Alfheim, gives her Instant Teleportation. An enchantment prevents it from being used by anyone but Christina or a blood desendent. 'Transportation:' *Various vehicles, *A horse *Gaint Roc from Alfheim. *Elven Magical Belt. 'Weapons:' *Bow and arrows, battle staff, grapple gun, sword and plants spores. Anything from the belt. Category:Characters Category:Earth-928.2 Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Senses Category:Combat Masters Category:Weapons Experts Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:White Skin Category:Pointed Ears Category:Blade Wielders Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Bow Wielders Category:Good Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Camouflage Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Smart Category:2099 Category:Future